In The Blood or Heart
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Based on a story i read its called In My Blood by Isfelvic on ff . net. Lemon Alert. Futa warning. ALice/Bella Vamp/Wolf .


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Based on a story i read its called In My Blood by Isfelvic ****on ff . net**

**NOTE: EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY I ASKED FOR PERMISSION FOR SO STOP HARASSING ME!  
**

**The st****ory is not quite finished yet but it is very good, now on DA devaintart . com I made a game cover and one of my watchers RainAddict loved it so much they said they wished Bella was like she was in the game cover so here i am making this one shot to make them happy. Picks up right where chapter 11 begins in the story.  
**

**Bella(Wolf)/Alice(Vampire)**

"Bella"-Normal speaking

_'Alice__'_-Normal thought/Dreams

**By WDG

* * *

**

"Mate?" Alice let it sink in, her eyes widened. "Bella..." I lunged for her, tackling her to the ground, but not hurting her. I nuzzled her cheek and growled possessively. "I'm your imprint?"

What the hell is an imprint? I licked at a sport on her throat. There was only one thing in the front of my mind.

Mate. I had to find and mark my mate. And Alice was my mate. I crouched over Alice. Careful not to crush her. I doubt I could...or maybe I could because I was oversized...wait...did I just call myself fat?

"Bella." My eyes went to hers. "What are you thinking about?" I sniffed at her throat. She giggled. I eyed her dark blue shirt with annoyance. I growled. "Don't you rip this shirt! It's my favorite!" I huffed and moved away from her.

She sat up and pulled her shirt off. I growled softly. She stiffened. "Bella?" I lifted a paw and made a looping motion, telling her to turn around.

"Bella." My head was over her shoulder. She was so much smaller than me. I placed my large paw on her hip. "Mm your fur is soft." Her small hand scratched at the underside of my jaw, I growled softly and huffed_. _I slowly phased back to my human self pressing my body closer to hers my mouth finding her neck and kissing it softly, my hands on her hips. "Mine" was all i could get to come out of my mouth when i tried talking to her.

Alice groaned and then gasped out when the warm hands held her still pressing her smaller body back into Bella's warmer one, Alice could feel all of the girl's naked form pressed into her even her...Alice really gasped then she was sure if she was human she would be blushing madly. Bella was a very surprising human indeed. Grinning she pressed her body back into Bella's harder and grinned her hips into Bella's getting a low growl out of the girl and a sharp bite to her shoulder that made her moan in need.

Bella pulled Alice's shirt and ripped it off of the girl loving the fact the girl wore no bra, moving her hands up and under Alice's body she cupped the cool mounds and rub her thumbs off the stiff peaks there. She pinched and tweaked the nubs for a few minutes before letting them go. Alice let out a pitiful moan of displeasure at that. Bella felt a cocky grin form on her face before she gripped Alice's pants and gave a swift pull ripping them off as well.

She reached down and found her mate wet and waiting for her, it made Bella howl low with delight. Moving to lean over the girl once more she grinned and kissed her shoulder "I love you Alice" She then bit down hard on the marble flesh leaving her mark on the girl. Pulling back Bella smiled at the healing mark and the soft hiss it made as it closed up leaving behind the two smallest of marks on the girls neck.

Picking the girl she quickly moved them both to the bed where she lay Alice down and quickly climb between her legs. Alice had a quick glimpse of Bella's hard cock as she moved above her and a whimper of need passed her lips. It had been such a long time since she had sex and nothing as big as Bella and it nearly made her panic and thrilled at the thought of Bella's huge cock spitting her in half. Spreading her open and spearing her tight cunt with its heated touch and throbbing veins.

She watched as Bella moved down between her parted legs and began to lap at her weeping pussy she felt her insides starting to boil under Bella's ministrations the wolf girl was unrelenting with her mouth. All to soon Alice felt a cry tear its way out of her throat and echo around the room. Alice was just coming down from her orgasmic high when suddenly Bella was moving powerfully, her hands with her enhanced strength lifted her as the thick head of her angry bobbing cock lodged against the entrance to her pussy, Alice was panting with want just watching.

Then a hard thrust and a roar Bella buried her thick, steel hard erection into Alice's body. Bella grunted at the unexpected tightness as her cock speared through Alice's very tight passage. Bella's face twisted into a grimace of sublime pleasure, her eyes close, her body arched, tight, tense. Alice was very tight and hot around her cock, her muscles gripping her like slick, velvety fist. Bella didn't think she would be like this because Alice was a vampire but she was and it was oh so good to her over stimulated wolf senses that where demanding a hard fierce ride, demanding to claim Alice's very being. Alice's cunt so tightly clenched her huge cock in a tight grip that the Bella was having a hard time trying to control even herself much less the beast inside her.

Alice was tossing beneath her, her hips bucking, and driving Bella's huge monster cock harder into the soft flesh of her cunt, grinding against her, making soft sounds as their flesh smacked together. Gritting her teeth, Bella eased back, wanting to roar herself at the incredible pleasure from the friction of her flesh against her cock. Bella's cock was so sensitive it was nearly unbearable suddenly a surprise grunt fell from her lips as she suddenly felt pair of delicate feet dig into her spin right where her tail would be locking behind her back she looked up in to honey colored eyes full of lust and love, Alice liked to play during sex it seemed. Bella growled and thrust back in roughly making the bed shake and Alice through her head back with her own tinny mewl of approval, Bella keep up the rough pounding, the bed frame creaking and shaking with each forceful thrust. It was madding to Bella.

Alice was not helping at all in keeping her sane either. She kept squirming beneath her, fighting for breath that she didn't need, her pale body slick with perspiration, her honey coating her inner thighs, as swell as Bella's. The aroma of her cum maddening to Bella's senses making her mouth fill with her saliva, temping her to tasted the flesh below body. She uncontrollably thrust her cock back inside Alice tight depth. Growling at the tight heat enclosing her cock. The sensitive swell of her cocks head and stiff member raking through Alice's tender flesh, driving her insane with the pleasure. Bella's inner beast roared inside her head with hunger.

"Bells...please…" Alice pleaded with a hard gasp, a breathless moan as her hands went to Bella's shoulder, her own sharp nails biting into Bella's tender skin. Bella growled in surprise at the sensation of her mate scratching her. Bella felt her cock swell, pulse then surrendered complete control to the beast inside her. She drove against Alice harder, and harder and, harder. She went deeper, one hand clutching Alice's hips as she held her still, the other under her shoulders, arching Alice's breast towards her devouring mouth. Alice could only scream incoherently and clutch at Bella's shoulder with her nails.

Then all hell broke loose. Bella released a growl as she slammed inside Alice's tight cunt, deep, hard and merciless and her felt her cock rake across the silken flesh of Alice's vaginal walls at the area of the elusive it lodged there prompting a load yowl from Bella and a wail from Alice. Bella's deep hard thrust became hard short jerks. The pleasure was unlike anything Bella or Alice had felt before. Then her mate's shrill scream broke Bella's concentration and she phased half way claws forming on her hands and fangs growing her hair and pubic hair grew more fur like and softer and her tail sprouted from her back wrapping around Alice's legs that where locked around Bella's back. Alice's body arched, her eyes so wide with disbelief, she stared at Bella in a daze before her orgasm hit her hard. Alice's cunt tightening against Bella's cock so hot and hard left Bella no choice but to follow her mate as Bella gave a guttural roar released it into the air as she ejaculated harshly inside her mate.

The small added wolf like features destroyed Bella's every senses. She could feel herself losing it, Her cock still lodged tightly against Alice's very sensitive spot, each small movement had Alice crying out, jerking, tightening, her orgasm lengthening as Bella's cum filled inside her. Bella suddenly bites down hard on Alice's marked shoulder nearly breaking the pale skin once more as she tried to still her mates jerking body hugging her close.

Alice screamed in torment as she was breathing hard, until she finally calmed down Bella let Alice's captive shoulder go. Licking the spot soothingly before raising her head to look at her mate. Alice still trembled with aftershocks. Her pale cheeks were wet with sweat as she harshly gasped for breath. Her beautiful honey eyes we're now black as night. Her nipples still hard as her breast trembled with her harsh panting.

Her Cock still nestled inside her lover's warm cunt Bella tenderly began to lick Alice sweated away. A rumbling purr accompanied the soothing a long while Bella tied to pull her cock slowly out from her mate eliciting a moan from a now quite Alice, her cock didn't get far causing both girls to shudder, and Bella to moan in shame at the pleasure it brought her to now they would be stuck together for a while, well as long as Alice didn't make her horny again. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders and let out a quite bell like laugh "What...you stuck now wolf girl, heheheh wolf's really are like dogs then huh" Bella blushed and buried her face in Alice's shoulder and mumbled something which made Alice laugh harder "Guess where stuck her for a while then huh lover girl, ...you wanna make the best of it then" Alice then used her pussy muscles to clench the slowly softening member making it hard once more and Bella moan out in heat.

Ohhh what a long day awaited them.


End file.
